Ethernet Virtual Private Network (E-VPN) is a layer 2 virtual private network (VPN) technology, and is based on Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS). E-VPN is often used as a data center interconnect (DCI) solution in large enterprises interconnecting enterprises and service providers that deploy virtual private cloud servies over MPLS-enabled network. In E-VPN, media access control (MAC) addresses are typically distributed over an MPLS core in a Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) control plane.
When a MAC address moves from behind one provider edge node associated with an MPLS core to behind another provider edge node associated with the MPLS core, specialized procedures, e.g., hand-shake procedures, are generally required in the control-plane to reflect MAC address mobility. In addition, specialized procedures may ensure that substantially all provider edge nodes associated with an MPLS core effectively share a common view of the latest reachability information associated with each MAC address. Hand-shake procedures may include a hand-shake mechanism in Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS). Such hand-shake procedures, however, are unable to process multiple moves for the same address during a relatively short time-frame, as for example a time frame that is less than a few seconds or a few sub-seconds.